<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искушение by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061444">Искушение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021'>WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Religious, Art, Inks, M/M, Manip, Mysticism, RPS - Freeform, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, religion au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного вольных обращений с религиозной темой. Или: неужели этот Матвеев не похож на демона-искусителя?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Максим Матвеев/Антон Шагин</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искушение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Искушение"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/a4/OQFY2mMN_o.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>